csofandomcom-20200223-history
City of Damned (New)
City of Damned (zsh_deadcity_pve and zsh_deadcity_pvp) is a New Zombie Shelter map in Counter-Strike Online. It is a remade version of the previous map, City of Damned (Old), which was upgraded after new update of reorganized Zombie Shelter. Overview The New Zombie Shelter depicts two separate gameplays: Co-op and Team Match. For Co-op, the players will team up to face strong zombies like Deimos, Juggernaut, Oberon, Angra Cocoon and Fallen Titan. There is only one shelter available and the players must protect the shelter from being destroyed. There are many new upgrades and power ups available. The performance of the Shelter Axe has been tweaked and the Hammer is no longer needed. For Team Match, there will be two separate teams and each team must take out their opponent's shelter. Victory goal ; Co-op *Build a new shelter and kill the final target of Fallen Titan. *Enter inside the Fallen Titan's hideout and defeat him within 30 days. ; Team Match *Destroy the enemy's main shelter. Tips *You need to collect the resources first. Collect enough wood and steel. *Collect electricity to help with shelter defense and defend from the zombie's attack. *The Black market will open from the one of 3 places at the basement entrance everyday. *If you fire the gun recklessly, the noise gauge will activate and zombies will approach here, so be careful. *You can only deliver damage to Fallen Titan inside his hideout. You are unable to come out once you have entered inside. Zombies and Bosses Zombies= |-| Bosses= {| class="wikitable" style="color:white; background:gray; text-align:center" ! Boss !! Day Appeared !! Money given |- | |Any |N/A |- | |Any |$12000 |- | |5 |$32000 |- | |10 and 20 |$32000 *Note: bosses only appear in Coop mode. If players choose Team Match mode, they will be split into two teams: Red and Blue, both will face waves of zombies and also face each other until one of them is defeated. Tactics (for Coop mode) *Voodoo zombies appear around round 10, so prior killing them first before dealing with bosses as they can recover their health quickly. *It is not recommended to engage the Oberon first as it can reach your base by just jumping. Its attacks are capable of destroying the shelter. *However, it is recommended to engage the Fallen Titan first as it can only move around the construction site of which it spawned at. Moreover, it cannot call another Fallen Titans in this map but be cautious as its attacks are still capable of killing a player in a few hits. Plus shooting outside or deploying airstrikes won't affect him, you have to attack him inside the construction area. *You can block strong zombie's movement by placing some walls on the area where they spawn but beware, as Deimos and Oberon are able to free themselves by jumping or if nearby zombies destroy the walls. *When the Round 10 is about to start try planting some C4s where Oberon spawns, 3/4 C4s are enough to kill him if your teammates cooperate with the same skill set (engineer). *It is recommended to destroy all the obstacles from the map, so it is faster and easier to reach some places. Release date This map was released alongside JANUS-1 on: *'South Korea': 14 November 2013. *'Taiwan/Hong Kong': 19 November 2013. *'China/Japan': 20 November 2013. This map was released alongside Leviathan on: *'Singapore/Malaysia': 12 March 2014. This map was released alongside Parkerhale M82 (resale) on: * Indonesia: 23 April 2014. Gallery deadcity.jpg|Korea Facebook banner File:Deadcity_poster_tw.jpg|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster File:Deadcity_poster_tw2.jpg|Ditto File:Deadcity_japan_poster.jpg|Japan poster CityDamned_newzshelter_sgmy_poster.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster ZSH_deadicty_OffScreesnhot1.jpg|Official screenshot ZSH_deadicty_OffScreesnhot2.jpg|Ditto File:Dead_city_new_zshelter_idn_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:Dead_city_new_zshelter_idn_poster_event.png|Ditto, events 10273865_886354364713729_5999541965097699885_n.jpg|Ditto, facebook banner zsh_deadcity_pve_20131122_2056480.jpg|Oberon's bombs Loadingbg_zsh_deadcity_pve.png|Loading background (Co-op) Loadingbg_zsh_deadcity_pvp.png|Ditto (Team Match) File:Zsh_deadcity_pve_radar.png|Radar (Co-op) File:Zsh_deadcity_pvp_radar.png|Radar (Team Match) Trivia *This is the first Zombie Shelter map to feature multiple bosses. *Since the new update of Zombie Shelter, this map replaced the removed old version of City of Damned. *In some regions, this map was named "Dead City" instead of "City of Damned", following the file name. However, the loading screen still shows "City of Damned". *Juggernaut and Deimos has unique alert sounds. *Bosses' hp has been decreased for game balance. *If you shot at any strong zombies, they will chase you without needing to get close to him. *Oberon's bomb will bounce upon buildings when it is thrown. Also if he lands on top of the shelter, he will get stuck for a few minutes unless he jumps again. *If player choose Team Match mode, The Red team's shelter will be located at the area where Fallen Titan stays in the Coop mode. *In this map, Sting Finger uses the Heavenly Jump for an unlimited time so being on top of the shelter won't stop her from killing players staying there. See also Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Zombie Shelter map Category:Large-sized maps Category:Complicated maps